


Definitely not the fourth date

by CopperCorky



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCorky/pseuds/CopperCorky





	Definitely not the fourth date

“I don’t give blowjobs until the 4th date,” she told him playfully, sipping her coffee and watching his lips.  
“That’s okay,” he murmured as he smiled down at her, his hand on her back, leading her to the front door. “I won’t show you my cock until you beg to see it.”  
They were walking down the street back to his van. She didn’t usually go for lunch and certainly not twice in one week before such a huge deadline but there was just something about this one that made her not care about silly things like deliverables.  
The sun was shining and it had melted most of the snow. Soon the park across the street would be where she went for her mini moments of zen but for today, she let it happen at the coffee place a few blocks from her office.  
There were a dozen places she could go for coffee between here and there but she was glad he had told her about this place. The coffee was amazing and she didn’t need to worry about all of the office gossips seeing her blush every time he spoke to her.  
The hour was flying by and she didn’t want to go back to work. He held the door  of the van open for her and she climbed in but he didn’t close it. Instead, he leaned in to kiss her. Those lips. She let out a tiny moan and then jumped. She hadn’t meant to be so… excited but his lips made her think things she hadn’t thought about in quite some time.  
He smirked a little and whispered in her ear. “I like hearing you moan like that.”  
She smiled and reached for his face. She wanted to kiss him forever. The sidewalk was busy. There were office buildings all around them and she didn’t notice and didn’t care. He stood up and she saw his pants. She gazed at the bulge in them and she smiled to herself. Her panties were soaked from kissing this man she had seen twice. She was in trouble.  
He sat in the driver’s seat and she leaned over and put her hand on his leg. He looked at her and smirked. The drive back to her building took less than two minutes and all she could think about was her breathing. She had to think about it. He was so distracting.  
“I’m disappointed I have friends coming in from out of town this weekend,” he told her as they waited at the light. “It would have been nice to take you to the movies for our third date.”  
She thought about that and was more disappointed than she should have been after knowing this guy two days.  
“That’s okay,” she answered, sitting up straighter and wondering if her lipstick had survived the kissing. “It will just make me think about that fourth date all weekend long.”  
Was she blushing? How was she blushing?  
He looked across at her and smiled. The light had turned and he was driving her closer to the office. “Can you… pull over?” she whispered, the building just two blocks away. “I was thinking maybe I could kiss you properly before I go back in.”  
There was a spot and he drove into it and put the van in park. He had joked about his minivan being the ideal vehicle to pick up women in because it had seats that reclined in case they couldn’t make it all the way home. She took her seat belt off and knelt down beside him. His lips were so close and she had her hand on his thigh. He bent down to kiss her and she was undone. Just like that. His teeth teased at her bottom lip and she moved her hand closer to his zipper without even thinking. His mouth was on her neck and his hands were in her hair and without thinking, she began to unbuckle his belt.  
He brought his lips back to hers and then moved back. “Now, now,” he chuckled as she made a desperate sound that had no words. “What did I just tell you?”  
She was having a hard time focusing. All she knew was she couldn’t wait til the fourth date. She couldn’t wait til the end of the work day. She needed to feel him in her mouth. She needed to taste him, to devour him. She thought for a minute, his lips and teeth back at her neck, his hands on her back. “I need to beg?” she whispered, needing to taste him, knowing she would do a lot of things to make it happen.  
He looked down at her and nodded. “What do you want?”  
She licked her lips and looked in his eyes. “It isn’t what I want,” she told him, her hands back on his thighs, her breathing ragged. “I can’t explain it… I… I need it. I need you to let me suck your cock. Please?” she whispered, thinking she might cry if he said no, knowing she would be so embarrassed that she had shown this to him so soon.  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her, hard. “Good girl,” he growled into her ear as he unzipped his pants and shifted so he was facing her.  
On some level she knew there were dozens of people walking by on their way back to their offices, possibly her office. She didn’t care. It didn’t matter. All she knew was that she wanted to please him. She needed to feel him cum down her throat. In the time it took for her to drink her coffee, she was his. Her tongue found the precum dripping down the tip of his cock and it was his turn to gasp. She was kneeling in a minivan with a view of the front door of her building before her. She had a meeting in minutes and she had a hard cock in front of her waiting to be serviced.  
She licked again and looked up to find him watching her. “Thank you,” she whispered. “You taste delicious.”


End file.
